El Inicio de una Fobia
by SBM-AnGiE
Summary: Dos figura tratan de desaparecer de la vista de los gemelos quienes intentan utilizarlos como experimentes de sus nuevas bromas, intentando huir una de ellas iniciara su temor a las arañas.


**El inicio de una Fobia.**

Dos pequeñas figuras corrían por un amplio jardín, la mas grande cogia a su acompañante de la mano, ambos iban con la cabeza gacha tratando de esconderse de sus perseguidores, oyeron pasos muy cerca de ellos se resguardaron en el primer lugar que encontraron, un árbol lo suficientemente grande para esconderlo a los dos, otras dos figuras pasaron cerca del lugar y por instinto ambos se pegaron mas al tronco del árbol.

-Vamos, George no deben haber ido muy lejos- dijo un pelirrojo de aproximadamente ocho años.

-Lo se, ya quiero probar este polvo pica pica, nuestros probadores oficiales no deben estar muy lejos- dijo otro muchacho idéntico al primero.

-Si vamos, si no los encontramos lo probaremos en Percy.

-Si, creo que ya se recupero de las ronchas rojas.

-Vamos- dijo alegre dejando aun lado la conversación y siguiendo con su búsqueda.

Las rápidas pisadas y el viento fueron los únicos indicadores que les aseguraron que sus hermanos ya no estaban.

-De la que nos salvamos- dijo con un suspiro un niño pelirrojo y de hermosos ojos color azul cielo.

--Estas seguro Ron- pregunto insegura una niña de cinco años que tenia un par de coletas amaradas por dos moños rojos que se perdían debido al intenso color rojizo de su cabello.

-Si Gin, vamos antes de que vuelvan- dijo tomando la mono de su pequeña hermana y jalándola para que lo siguiera.

En el camino se encontraron con los tres de su hermanos mayores, Hill y Charlie montaban sus escobas con destreza mientras percy leía uno de los libros de su hermano mayor, los tres disfrutaban de la hermosa mañana de unos sus primeras semanas de vacaciones.

-Hey Ron Fred y Gorge los andan buscando.

-¿Dónde esta mama?- pregunto molesto?

-Salio- contesto Bill – papa esta en la cocina- dijo.

-Vamos gin- dijo volviendo a retomar el paso.

-Pero…

-Vamos- repitió casi arrastrándola.

-Ron, me duele- dijo con los ojos llorosos- al ver esto su hermano se detuvo.

-No, Gin no empieces, vamos tenemos que apresurarnos sino nos van a encontrar- ante esta mención Ginny se limpio los ojos con la manga de su vestido y asintiendo siguió a su hermano.

La cocina era un lugar lo suficientemente amplio para darle cabida a todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, el jefe de la casa por así decirlo porque la que en realidad daba las ordenes allí era la señora Weasley una mujer rechoncha, cariñosa y amable pero cuando se enojaba, uno debía tener mucho cuidado. Arthur leía tranquilamente el diario el profeta, su hijo se acerco a el su cabeza ya sobresalia de la mesa, para ser un niño pequeño era bastante alto.

-Papa- dijo, el señor Weasley bajo su diario para mirar a su hijo.

¿Qué sucede Ron?- pregunto viendo la cara consternación del menor de sus hijos varones.

-Fred y Gorge nos han estado persiguiendo para probar sus bromas con nosotros- dijo con cara molesta- otra vez- agrego con resignación.

-¿Y donde están?- pregunto viendo a ambos lados buscando a sus hijos por si se estaban escondiendo.

-En el patio logramos escapar- dijo.

-En ese caso no tiene porque preocuparse, se aburrirán y los dejaran en paz- dijo volviendo a su diario.

-Si como no- dijo.

-Vayan a jugar- dijo enfrascándose en un articulo que hablaba de una exposición de aparatos eléctricos muggles.

_Artículos muggles de toda variedad, solo para conocedores no se pierda, están gran exposición, intercambie aparatos con otros grandes fanáticos de las maravillas muggles, aquí podrá encontrar artículos descontinuados que ellos utilizaban y también….._

Y así continuaba el articulo con unos cuantos renglones mas. Ron miro con reproche a aus padre que no se dio por aludido, los chicos supusieron que se trataba de un articulo relacionado con los muggles para que su papa no les prestara atención, condujo a su hermana hasta su cuarto en ningún momento la había soltado, temiendo que sus hermanos los atraparan solos, por lo menos así tenían mas oportunidades de protegerse o eso pensaban.

Ron atranco su cuarto con una silla porque la perilla de esta no funcionaba, saco el ajedrez mágico que su abuelo le había regalado y acomodo las piezas dispuesto a enseñarle a su hermana como jugar por lo menos seria una forma de pasar el rato.

Las horas transcurrieron sin grandes cambios, afuera se podían escuchar los gritos de emoción de Bill y Charlie, decidieron salir de su escondite cuando escucharon el grito de Percy.

-¡Me pica, me pica!- decía con desesperación, El y su hermana pudieron ver como Percy se rascaba con desesperación y entraba a la casa a toda prisa llamando a su papa, asomándose con cautela a la ventana pudieron acercarse a la ventana y pudieron ver a sus hermanos mayores rieron con disimulo y negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza desde sus escobas, escondidos detrás del cobertizo de las escobas riendo sin disimulo.

-Por lo visto ya probaron sus bromas- dijo Ron.

-Crees que nos dejen en paz.

-Por lo menos por hoy- dijo.

-Espero que llegue pronto mama.

-Yo también, vamos que tengo hambre- dijo yendo a quitar la silla de la puerta, se asomo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie y viendo el camino libre llamo a su hermana para que lo siguiera, una vez abajo corrieron hacia la cocina, donde el seor Weasley intentaba calmar a Percy que lloraba inconsolablemente y se rascaba con desesperación.

-¡No Percy, no te rasques!- decía con frustración mientras intentaba en vano que su hijo se calmara- cuando llegue tu madre me va a matar- decía mas asustado por la reacción de su esposa que por el lloriqueo de su hijo.

-Papa, me pica- lograba decir entre sollozos.

-Gorge, Fred, vengan inmediatamente aquí- grito a todo pulmón, Ginny y Ron se sentaron en las sillas mientras observaban a su hermano, ninguno se preocupo porque su padre había llamado a sus hermanos, sabían que cuando su papa se enojaba podría parecerse un poco pero solo un poco a la etapa de enojo mas calmada de su madre, además sabían por experiencia que aunque se le acabara la voz los gemelos no se aparecerían por lo menos hasta que llegara su mama.

Cuando eso sucedió como era costumbre, Ginny y Ron se dirigieron a su habitación, Bill y Charlie fueron con ellos mientras los estridentes gritos de su madre retumbaban en todo el cuarto o mejor dicho toda la casa.

-Cuando aprenderán- dijo con lastima Bill.

-Ya deberías saber que ese par no van a para hasta que se metan en una grande- dijo Charlie.

-Supongo que tienes Razón.

Los gemelos entraron a su cuarto con la cabeza gacha aparentemente arrepentidos ante la mirada furiosa de su madre pero todos sabían que era para despistar a su madre.

-Chicos bajen a cenar- dijo esta cuando vio sus cabezas asomándose por la puerta, el estomago de Ron contesto con un gruñido.

El día siguiente fue tan tedioso como el anterior, Fred y Gorge ya habían terminado de meditar su arrepentimiento y estaban muy ansiosos por probar las bromas que les faltaban, así que nuevamente Ginny y ron se daban a la fuga ya que el otro conejillo de indias estaba aun en cama.

A pesar de que en esta ocasión su madre si estaba en casa sabían que no escaparían fácilmente de sus hermanos así que como el día anterior corrieron hacia el jardin esperando poder despistarlos. En un intento de no ser un blanco fácil, Ginny decidió esconderse en un pequeño barril viejo que se encontraba arrumbado, Ron la siguió aun con duda porque a algo que su hermana temía mucho mas que a sus hermanos era a la oscuridad, Ron se metió primero en el barril y luego la siguió Ginny una vez adentro la pequeña juntos sus manos en la oscuridad y una pequeña luz se formo en el centro de sus manos, era su magia natural, que salía cuando estaba asustada y había aprendido eso una vez que los gemelos la habían encerrado en la alacena y como no había nadie que la sacara y al verse encerrada había logrado crear una pequeña llama que con el tiempo había perfeccionada hasta que proporcionara una luz lo suficientemente grande para poder ver.

Ron solo pudo ver la cara de su hermana y sus sombras reflejadas al otro extremo del barril, empezaron a cantar sin alzar la voz hasta quedar dormidos. Sintió pequeñas cosquillas en la punta de su nariz y inconscientemente la movió pero pareció no dar resultado, paso una mano sobre ella, la molestia desapareció por un momento, para luego volver al mismo punto desesperado abrió los ojos pero no pudo ver nada, movió a su hermana para que despertara.

-No, mama, quiero dormir.

-Gin, Gin despierta, podrías poner un poco de luz algo me molesta en la nariz- su hermana aun soñolienta accedió, el barril se ilumino y Ginny abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Ron, alaña- dijo, el levanto una ceja sin comprender y volvió los ojos a su nariz para ver que es lo que estaba pasando y ahí justo en el puente de su nariz una pequeña araña de 8 patas lo veía con sus grandes ojos, al encontrarse así y a pesar de que solo era una pequeña araña de no mas de 1 cm, Ron grito, no vio a un pequeño insecto sobre su nariz sino a uno gigante que trato de quitarse desesperadamente haciendo que su hermana perdiera la concentración y apagara la luz, ante esto Ron se asusto mas al no ver a la araña y salio corriendo del barril gritando.

Araña, araña- mientras se sacudía la cara y las ropas como si estuviera rodeado de ellas, pero en realidad ya ni siquiera la pequeña araña se encontraba sobre el, Ginny lo siguió cuando se echo a correr en dirección a la Madriguera, mientras pequeñas lagrimas iban surgiendo de sus ojos. Cuando se acerco a su casa los gemelos se encontraban afuera con su reciente adquisición en un frasco y entre ambos se debatían a quien pertenecía el bicho, tan duro estaban peleando que en un galón que dio George logro arrebatarle el Frasco a Fred pero no precisamente para quedárselo el sino que salio volando junto con el contenido que para desfortunio del pequeño Ron termino sobre el y el frasco a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de el, al sentir algo sobre de el Ron paro en seco y como si de una gran pesadilla se tratara la gigantesca araña volvía a su cara.

Profirió gritos que hicieron a Fred y George parar de reír, su hermano se encontraba verdaderamente asustado y sabiendo que ellos serian los primeros acusados corrieron a auxiliarlo, pero Ron no hacia otra cosa que gritar y golpearse la cara, no se dio cuenta en que momento la tarántula se había desprenido de su cara, los gritos de angustia que pegaba el pequeño de 6 años hicieron salir a toda su familia incluso a Percy que aun se encontraba un poco lastimado de tanto haberse rascado, la señora Weasley corrió a su encuentro asustado por los gritos, ginny se le había quedado viendo, corrió hacia su hermano mayor que la alzo en sus brazos porque su padre también se acercaba a su hijo asustado, al fin pudieron calmarlo y asegurarle que no había ninguna araña, Ron se abrazo a su madre aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ella lo cargo antes de introducirlo a la casa o sin antes dirigirles una mirada de ¨de esta no se escapan¨a los gemelos que esta vez si se sintieron asustados.

A la mañana siguiente Ron no salio de su habitación a pesar de las exigencias de su madre, Percy se quedo con el además de que también era su cuarto, su madre le llevo el desayuno hasta su cuarto, los gemelos se encontraban castigados limpiando la casa y Bill y Charlie habían acompañado muy a la fuerza a su papa a una exposición de artículos muggles. Ginny lo visito esa tarde.

-Ron- llamo a una muchacho envuelto en una manta- Ron- insistió.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Estas bien.

-No- contesto tajante.

Pelon- dijo en un susurro pero como estaba muy cerca alcanzo a escucharla.

¿Qué dijiste?- dijo dándose la vuelta para ver la cara de su hermana apoyada en su cama cuando se descubrió.

-Pelon- repitió con los ojos viendo al colchón.

¿Por qué?- pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Fue mi culpa lo de la alaña- dijo mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo con firmeza.

-Yo debí haberte ayudado- dijo.

-Ginny- le dijo levantándose haciendo su sabana aun lado- No fue tu culpa enserio- dijo sinceramente su hermana solo se subió a la cama con algo de esfuerzo y lo abrazo el correspondió el abrazo.

-Gratias- dijo su hermana y separándose de el le dedico una sonrisa- vamos- le dijo.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto confundido- vamos a jugarle una broma a Fred y a George- dijo sonriente.

Pero…… no podremos.

Si, ya veras- dijo bajando de la cama de un brinco, luego se giro a su hermano y le tendió la mano- apúrate, el pelirrojo solo asintió sonriendo y también se bajo de un brinco de la cama, dispuesto a seguir a su hermana a lo que fuera que tramara, pero no dejo de mirar por cada rincón por lo menos durante dos semanas y asegurándose de cada vez que podía pedirle a su madre que limpiara toda su casa. Había adquirido una fobia por las arañas gracias a sus hermanos pero eso no le impediría seguir con su vida normal y menos si su hermanita menor estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

Fin.

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este fic se surgió mientras releía el libro cuatros y tomaba una taza de café que después no me dejo dormir, como sea espero saber que opinan de este pequeño. Nos vemos.

Atte:

AngieSBM.


End file.
